


I need you.

by nectarinefluff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarinefluff/pseuds/nectarinefluff
Summary: THEY. NEED. EACH. OTHER.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 13





	I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite pairing,,, and fluff and lust and longing. Enjoy!!!

You hear the door opening, you hear Vanderwood’s footsteps. His hair falls to his bruised face, His gloves cling to his hands. And you hold his face, his bruised hard skin between your hands, and he looks you in the eyes.  
“Vanderwood, I missed you, I missed you so fucking much.”  
Your lips crush under the weight of love, lust, and longing. You smell the cigarettes, you taste him inside you. Your lips crash, your tongues tangle into each other.

“Me too, MC. God, _I love you so much.”_

He holds your face between your hands, you feel safe, you feel small;

”I love you too Vanderwood. _I love you so much_ , you can’t even imagine.” 

He gives you a peck on the lips.

“You’re so beautiful, so precious,” 

Vanderwood says with adoration. 

“I need you, I don’t want to lose you.” 

His hands slide to your waist, he holds you tight.

“Please don’t go again. I’m so afraid Vanderwood.” You feel the tears forming in your eyes. 

His eyes tear up with the sound of your broken voice and sight of you.

“MC…”. You look to his shining eyes. 

“I’m not going _anywhere_ MC. I’m quitting the agency. I need you to _breathe_ , to _live_ , to _exist_. I want to be with you… **Forever**. I want to wake up with you, unconcerned. _I want to kiss you, hold you every day._ ” 

You’re startled and more than happy, this is truly a blessing, a blessing of love.  
“Are you serious?”  
Vanderwood smiles at your shocked expression.  
“Yes, my love. I’m deadly serious.”  
You bury your face to his chest. “Vanderwood… I’m so happy, _I’m so happy_ … _I love you.”_  
 _“I love you too, MC”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or anything pls let me know, I would appreciate it! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
